


All I Can Feel Is You

by breadmakesyoufat



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadmakesyoufat/pseuds/breadmakesyoufat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x07. He could see the terror in her eyes, and the tears that were threatening to fall, and he tightened his grip on her hand. "Please, just look at me." he whispered, his voice sounding frail to his own ears. (some angst I wrote a while back to get through the season 3 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Feel Is You

The first gunshot sent a cold shock up Audrey's back, causing her to press down on the gas harder, bringing her and Duke up the hill towards the cabin Nathan had told them to meet him at. She parked the truck, seeing Tommy and Nathan up ahead, and hopped out, Duke close behind her.

"I heard gunfire! What's going-" Audrey's voice died in her throat when she saw Tommy had his gun out, pointed at Nathan, who was looking down at his stomach.

Before she could process what was happening, Duke was running towards them, his own gun out and shouting at Tommy. Audrey watched as Tommy turned and ran past the cabin, disappearing into the brush. Duke ran after him, shouting and angrily pushing tree branches out of his way, disappearing into the brush as well.

It wasn't until Nathan fell to his knees that Audrey found her legs again. "Nathan!" she cried, running for him.

Nathan's head turned to her voice, his face softening when he laid eyes on her. Audrey got to him and kneeled down, touching his shoulders to steady him, reading his eyes frantically before looking down and gasping, pulling his jacket back with one hand. "Nathan…" she whispered, taking in his condition, the hand she had on his shoulder gripping him tighter.

Nathan reached out, some of his own blood on his hand, touching her cheek gently. "Parker, it's okay. I can't feel it." His voice was low, but his eye lids drooped slightly as he spoke, suddenly feeling unsteady.

Audrey caught him and helped gently lay him down when she felt him start to lose his balance, her eyes wide with fear. "Nathan, you're going to be okay. I'll call for help, we'll get you taken care of" she said quickly, reaching for her phone. His breathing was getting more irregular as he looked up at her, never looking away.

"Parker…" he whispered with laboured breaths, but Audrey was staring at her phone, cursing about the lack of service. "Audrey, please" he said, grabbing her hand, pulling her eyes to his own. He could see the terror in her eyes, and the tears that were threatening to fall, and he tightened his grip on her hand. "Please, just look at me." he whispered, his voice sounding frail to his own ears.

Audrey nearly sobbed, nodding mutely and putting her phone down beside her, leaning over him and putting her free hand on his cheek, stroking his skin gently. Nathan's eyes closed at the contact and a small smile found its way to his lips, making Audrey's heart plummet in her chest. She stroked his forehead, wiping sweat off his brow, and ran her hand through his hair slowly. "Nathan, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't gone to Colorado, and if I had been here to help you…" Audrey's voice cracked and a tear escaped, traveling down her cheek and pooling at her chin briefly before falling, mixing with the blood on Nathan's shirt.

"None of this if your fault, Parker. You're here now." Nathan said gently, his gaze traveling over her face, drinking her in. He weakly reached up, brushing her cheek again, and she leaned into his touch, causing another small smile to spread out on his lips. "Besides, it's not like I can really feel it" he said with a weak chuckle that nearly broke Audrey's heart all on its own.

A sob did escape her this time, and she quickly leaned down, kissing Nathan's lips, trying to express all her pent up emotion, need, want, and fear. Nathan reacted immediately, kissing back as well as he could, wishing his body would respond to his need to sit up and hold her and comfort her. He could feel her warm tears on his cheeks, her hair brushing his forehead, the way her hands were shaking as she held his neck and head tenderly.

When she pulled away to look at him, her eyes were red and puffy, and he knew she loved him. He'd always known, deep down, despite her pushing him away and him getting involved with Jordan...deep down he knew she loved him as much as he loved her.

As if reading his thoughts, Audrey leaned in and kissed Nathan's forehead gently, her lips shaking as she cried silently. "I have always loved you, Nathan." It was barely more than a whisper, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

Nathan's world went black before he had a chance to tell her he loved her as well, but he was sure she knew.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming back from the dead was just about as strange of a feeling as dying had been, for a man that can't feel.

At first it was nothing but bright lights and blurry objects moving around his field of vision. The voices came soon after, and finally, the gentle feel of someone touching his face. A small smile graced his lips, knowing that there was only one person that he could feel touching him like that.

It took a few long moments before his eyes adjusted and focused on the smiling face above him, causing his heart to soar. "Hey Parker" he croaked, his voice gravelly. There were tears in her eyes again, but the smile on her face was enough to light the entire room. He noticed Duke standing behind her, a smile on his face too. Beside him stood Noelle, a smile on her lips as well. A few tears escaped Audrey's eyes as she laughed, throwing herself on him. Nathan smiled and reached up, holding her tightly, sighing at the feel of her.

"Never do that to me again." Audrey whispered to him, clutching him tighter.

Nathan ran a hand through her hair, breathing her in and smiling into her shoulder. "I love you too, Audrey."


End file.
